Encrucijada
by Insomnio
Summary: Lo que es peor, ni siquiera puede reírse de la lamentable situación porque, sí, es patético, y sí, da verdadera pena pero... es que, en serio, él no le ve la maldita gracia por ninguna parte. Fred/Daphne


******Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es cosa de la señorita Rowling.

El fic va dedicado a una persona muy, muy (pero que muy, muy, muuuuuuuy) paciente, la señorita Nat (**NatFday**) que quería un Fred/Daphne y a quien empece a escribir un long-fic... pero mi musa me abandonó (si me dais vodka os cuento mis penas con más extensión y dramatismo) por lo que la tuve esperando, y esperando... me temo, que el long-fic sigue parado, pero... aquí dejo un fic aislado, por ir haciendo más llevadera su espera. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

**Greengrass.**

_(Que a veces parece inalcanzable como una estrella)_

Fred está seguro de muchísimas cosas: Las brujas de Macbeth están a una canción de la decadencia musical, Dumbledore volverá para rescatar Hogwarts de las manos de esa vieja insoportable de Umbrigde, las grageas de cera de elfo son las más asquerosas de todas y Greengrass no le gusta.

Para demostrar esa última afirmación, tiene muchísimos argumentos. Para empezar: ¡es insoportable! con sus miradas de reina del mundo y su forma de andar como si cada baldosa la perteneciese. Su voz, es demasiado suave e inexpresiva, cosa que le irrita muchísimo. Por si eso fuera poco, Greengrass es demasiado manipuladora, y todo el mundo sabe –o debería saber– que esa cualidad no es la que él busca en una chica. No es que se esté quedando sin más cosas que enumerar, pero encima, la chica tiene una sangre tan limpia –y un orgullo tan desproporcionado hacía su linaje– que su padre sería capaz de desheredarlo si piensa siquiera en pensar que podría haber algo entre ellos. Y por supuesto, es Slytherin, con mérito propio para más señas.

**Daphne**.

_(Y todas las razones equivocadas que le llevan a ella)_

Si tiene que ser del todo sincero, Fred admite que no todo es odioso en ella, no al menos cuando deja atrás la superficie y se adentra en lo que hay detrás de la fachada. A veces –cuando cree que nadie la mira- se relaja, y la reina Greengrass se convierte en Daphne a secas, en una chica como cualquier otra, con sueños y decepciones por igual esperándola a la vuelta de la esquina. Otras veces –y da igual cuantos se fijen en ella- sonríe con dulzura, y acaricia el cabello rubio de su hermana pequeña, de forma casi posesiva, como la gata que mima y protege a su cachorro y Fred comprende que no son tan diferentes: ambos valoran a sus familias por encima de todas las cosas. En ambas ocasiones, y muchas otras, a Fred le gusta observarla. Casi tanto, como le gusta contemplar como sus ojos se oscurecen mientras su ropa cae. Especialmente en esos momentos.

No está bien, sabe que lo está bien, que cuando la ve de esa manera baje la guardia, y se olvide de cómo es ella realmente (retorcida, fría, casi perfecta...Greengrass)

Sin embargo, cuando está sola, esperándole en un aula vacía, resulta fácil olvidarse de que tiene defectos. De su apellido y de sus expectativas. Ojos verdes con motas marrones que nunca se quedan en el mismo sitio, sonrisa complacida cuando lo ve entrar –porque a veces, es humana, y no está segura de que vaya a acudir– y gestos casi tímidos a pesar de los dos meses que han transcurrido desde el primer y accidentado encuentro. También es fácil centrarse solo en una cara de la moneda cuando intercambian frases que no llevan a ninguna parte, se esfuman las miradas arrogantes y las palabras venenosas, y solo queda ese verde que lo eclipsa todo. Y por supuesto, todo deja de importar cuando la besa, acorralada entre él y un pupitre: se olvida de que en su escudo hay una serpiente –de sus perjuicios– y de que probablemente ella formó parte del coro dirigido por Parkinson que le costó su puesto en el equipo de quidditch.

Sabe que esos encuentros a media noche con Daphne no están destinados a durar para siempre y que por lo tanto, lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano. Y sería mejor así, porque una chica como ella no tiene cabida en su futuro. Que es una bonita manera de decir "la princesita mimada de Papá y Mamá nunca aceptará ir de la mano de un Weasley en público". No obstante, no lo comprende, sigue buscando los cinco pies al gato con la esperanza de hallar una solución. Porque aunque sea humillante esperar a que nadie mire para sujetar su mano, por el momento se conforma.

**Ella.**

_(Porque a veces la odia y su nombre le quema en la lengua)_

Dicen que del amor al odio hay apenas unos pocos pasos, y debe ser cierto. Fred debería dedicarse al senderismo, porque pasa demasiado tiempo caminando por ambas sendas. Daphne Greengrass tiene muchos defectos, y por más que le gustaría cerrar los ojos, Fred es incapaz de no verlos, especialmente en momentos concretos.

Como cuando lo mira sin verlo, y cuando lo ignora. En ambos casos, Fred se siente jodidamente mal (porque odia ser invisible, siempre lo ha odiado. Porque no soporta la indiferencia). Cuando sí lo hace, cuando fija sus ojos verdes en él y le da la sensación de que ve más allá de su piel (porque no sabe cuánto tiempo más podrá mantener su atención, y eso lo mata).

Cuando finge no conocerlo, y lo hace tan bien que podría creerla incluso él, que conoce de primera mano la geografía de sus lunares.

Cuando trata de imaginarse cómo podría ser si no fueran ellos dos. Porque nunca se ha tratado de Fred y Daphne. Nunca ha sido verdad –ni un juego–. La aborrece porque es tan ambigua que nunca sabe si le dice la verdad o le miente. Porque nunca dice "te quiero" –quizá porque no lo hace, quizá porque la palabra la amedrenta– y él tampoco es capaz de decírselo.

Fred cree que podría quererla, dejar atrás el simple encaprichamiento (a pesar de ser como es, de todos sus defectos y sus medias verdades). Sueña con intentarlo, verse ante otros, sin escondites ni notas cifradas. Y antes de que abra la boca, ella lo intuye, y le recuerda que no están hechos el uno para el otro. Que sus cuerpos encajan en la oscuridad, pero que cuando se separan, lo que les une se rompe.

La detesta sobre todo cuando a pesar de aborrecer el secreto que Greengrass supone (la traición a sus creencias, a ese valor el que tanto presume ¡él no es así, maldita sea!) sigue acudiendo a verla. Sabiendo que no debería significar nada, y aun así, significa algo –aunque no sepa exactamente qué– y que al mismo tiempo, supone un todo (lo que está mal). Lo que es peor, ni siquiera puede reírse de la lamentable situación porque, sí, es patético, y sí, da verdadera pena (más que Ron babeando detrás de Fleur Delacour por los pasillos el año pasado) pero... es que, en serio, él no le ve la maldita gracia por ninguna parte. Debe ser porque le está sucediendo a él, y no a otro.

**Daphne. Daphne. Daphne.**

_(Siempre en su cabeza, quiera o no quiera)_

Ni siquiera sabe qué la ve no es como Angelina, ni como ninguna otra chica que le haya gustado antes. (Quizá sea eso) Puede que tenga que ver con que sepa que ella también se siente culpable, a veces. Cada vez que se marcha, en concreto.

- Oye, Fred... ¿Volverás mañana? – mientras se abotona la blusa, sus ojos destilan una inocencia que a Fred le fascina por lo extraño que resulta.

Daphne apenas habla. Dice lo justo y necesario. A veces, comenta cosas, opina sobre algo, pero siempre es porque él ha sacado el tema primero. Fred a menudo se pregunta qué pasaría si un día se hartase de tantos silencios, y en lugar de besar su pálido cuello, hiciese preguntas.

"Se marcharía."

Sabe que ella no juzga, porque cuando empiece a derribar fichas Daphne será la primera en caer. Sabe que ella no se quejará si un día decide no volver, porque ella sí asume las reglas de los encuentros (las impone) y esas consisten en limitarse a no pensar. Sabe que no le odiará cuando se acabe, puede que incluso le agradezca los días que han pasado juntos y la ha servido como distracción, y mientras tanto, él tratará de arrancársela del pecho como la espina que es en su historial.

- Supongo.

La quiere porque a veces, ve más allá de su disfraz de indiferencia. La odia, porque comprende que ella nunca será del todo suya, ni de nadie. Fred no es tonto, y se fija en los detalles: ha notado que no es tan terrible con ese Slytherin que siempre parece estar solo. Se ha dado cuenta de que a veces, cierra los ojos para no verle. Y que a veces, le usa para olvidarse a sí misma.

En realidad, debería haber dicho sí.

Porque volverá. No le gusta, porque es uno más, pero le basta porque menos es nada.

- En ese caso, nos vemos mañana. Supongo.

Cuando se marcha, no hay un último beso de buenas noches. La chica que entró al aula vacía cuando el reloj dio las doce era Daphne. Dulce, y distante. Triste, detrás de su coraza de "si repito una vez más que no me importa me lo creeré". A ella la quiere, aunque no sepa por qué. La chica que se marcha, en cambio, es Greengrass. Digna y sosegada, etérea y casi perfecta. Inalcanzable. Está bien que no se despida, porque Fred tampoco querría despedirse de esa versión mala de su ninfa particular.

Y en el medio de las dos, Fred solo preguntarse si su nombre y su apellido también sirven para dividirlo. Si es Fred cuando recorre su espalda con la yema de los dedos, y Weasley (pobre, agresivo, vulgar y estridente) cuando se cruzan en el vestíbulo a la hora de bajar a desayunar.

"Es complicado", piensa.

Y teme solucionarlo, de modo que contempla su melena castaña alejarse en la distancia, aprieta los puños, y furioso, se pregunta en qué momento dejó de ser Fred Weasley para convertirse en un cordero cuya voluntad está atada en corto por una Slytherin. Porque él no suele temblar: Fred es de los que primero disparan y después preguntan. De los que preparan bromas apoteósicas aunque eso signifique que al día siguiente temblará bajo cada grito de un vociferador de su madre. De los que pasan de una cosa a otra más conveniente sin volver la vista atrás, porque la vida son dos días y él no quiere desperdiciar ni un segundo. Le gusta tener un plan B por si falla el A y un plan C por si falla el B. Pero con Daphne no hay planes: hay preguntas sin respuestas y la culpa por rendirse ante ella sin oponer batalla. Hay secretos, incluso para su hermano.

"Es complicado" se repite.

Y deja de pensar hasta el día siguiente. Así es más fácil.

* * *

**NOTAS**: No sé ni de dónde ha salido esto. Empiezo a estar obsesionada de las obsesiones. Yo estaba en un tren, me aburría... y he aquí el resultado. Muerte y destrucción, creo.

Miedo me ha dado mi modo de manejar a Fred: como tal, sobre todo tras leer la pelea junto a Harry contra Malfoy, siempre he creído que detrás de las risas en algún momento aparecería un Fred menos risueño y algo más oscuro (sin entender oscuro como siniestro, conste) pero eso son conjeturas mías, y quizá me haya quedado un poco -bastante- fuera de su carácter. De modo que quiero todas las críticas del mundo, consejos y todo eso que me de un empujoncito hacía adelante.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
